


El problema de Loki

by Elewenfm



Category: Marvel, Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Marvel Norse Mythology, Old Norse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki está metido en un nuevo problema y le pide ayuda a su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El problema de Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Es verano, hace calor y a mi me apetecía escribir una tontería con la que tuviera poco que pensar y me dio por Loki. 
> 
> En un principio es el Loki de la mitología pero lo cierto es que la historieta puede servir también para el de Marvel, así que irá en gustos del lector.
> 
> Se trata de una anécdota inspirada en la mitología nórdica, obvio, y no ha pasado ni siquiera por beteos, ale ¿quién dijo miedo?

Loki tenía un problema justo delante de sus narices: estaba pastando, relinchaba y tenía ocho patas. No sabía que hacer con él pero tenía claro que no se lo iba a quedar, Loki no disponía de tiempo para dedicarse a criar hijos, eso no era lo suyo, era el dios del caos, vivía para sembrar el desconcierto en el Asgard así que tenía que pensar rápido donde le dejaría y pensó en acudir a Odín.

Se dirigió hasta su palacio cuando lo vio oportuno. Odín era el dios más solicitado para su desgracia.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? Loki—inquirió el dios desde su trono.  
—Vengo a ofrecerte un regalo, padre—aseguró Loki sonriendo.  
Odín frunció el ceño, solo tenía un ojo pero le bastaba para adivinar las intenciones de su díscolo hijo.  
— ¿Qué es esta vez?—gruñó el dios.  
—Es un caballo, pero es un caballo especial, no es uno de esos de Midgard. Este es veloz como el viento ¿qué digo? Es el viento mismo.  
— ¿De donde lo has sacado? ¿Lo has robado?—preguntó Odín atusando su barba.  
—No, claro que no—aseguró Loki agitando la cabeza.  
— ¿Entonces?—quiso saber su padre.  
—Fue un momento de pasión, no pude evitarlo, tenía que llamar la atención de Svadilfari de alguna forma. Siempre hago el trabajo sucio—se quejó siendo sincero por una vez.  
—Es cierto, salvaste los nueve reinos y serás compensado de alguna manera—dijo Odín aunque todavía no sabía como lo haría.  
—Quédate con Sleipnir, es todo tuyo, para mi es suficiente—dijo Loki.  
Odín arqueó la ceja.  
— ¿Puedo saber quién es Sleipnir?—preguntó el dios.  
—Ya te lo he dicho, es el caballo más veloz que jamás ha existido.  
—Está bien, creo que no quiero saber los detalles de lo que hiciste para conseguirlo pero aceptaré tu regalo si eso te hace feliz—sentenció Odín finalmente.  
Loki volvió a sonreír, la jugada le había salido bien.  
—Lo tendrás esta noche mismo en el establo—aseguró.

Luego se marchó, había sido muy fácil convencerle en esta ocasión pero se la debía.


End file.
